dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Final Judgement? The Ultimate Power of an Absolute God
" |TitleImage = |Japanese title = 最後の審判か!? 絶対神の究極の力! |Rōmaji title = Saigo no shipan ka!? Zettai shin no kyūkyoku no pawā! |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 65 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = |Airdate = November 5, 2016 |Previous = Revere Him! Praise Him! Fusion Zamasu's Explosive Birth!! |Next = The Climactic Battle! The Miraculous Power of a Relentless Warrior! }} "Is This The Final Judgement?! The Ultimate Power of the Absolute God" (最後の審判か!? 絶対神の究極の力!, Saigo no shipan ka!? Zettai shin no kyūkyoku no pawā!) is the sixty-fifth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is November 5, 2016. Summary Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks are in awe over the immense power of Fusion Zamasu. Watching from the sidelines, Supreme Kai and Gowasu realize that Future Zamasu and Goku Black used the Potara to fuse. Fusion Zamasu's pure energy creates a blinding explosion, forming into a halo behind him. Calling this power true justice, Fusion Zamasu creates lightning bolts of energy to assault the Saiyans' surroundings. Vegeta orders Future Trunks to protect Bulma and Future Mai. As they prepare to go into the garage, Fusion Zamasu tries to destroy it, but his attack is blocked by Goku and Vegeta's own energy waves, allowing Future Trunks to fly away with Bulma and Future Mai. Fusion Zamasu creates sharp, exploding energy blades which explode around Goku and Vegeta, causing huge shockwaves around the surrounding area that damage parts of the Earth's Resistance base. As some civilians reach the surface, one of them is killed by Future Zamasu's energy attacks flying all over the place, which cause the others to freeze in place. Some civilians, including Future Yajirobe volunteer to check if it is safe, and Future Yajirobe is chosen to do the job. He tells the civilians the coast is clear. The group notice Fusion Zamasu attacking the entire area, and some soldiers lose their fighting spirit upon seeing how powerful he is. Future Yajirobe secretly wishes that Goku can do something. Goku and Vegeta are being pushed back by Fusion Zamasu's power. Gowasu notes that by fusing, not only did both Zamasus grew stronger, they obtained even greater power that expanded to no end. Goku says that all they have to do is grow stronger themselves. Vegeta says that even if he doesn't know what they'll do, they cannot forgive Zamasu. At a safe location, Bulma takes her garage out of its capsule form and resumes her repairs of the time machine. While Future Mai offers to help, Future Trunks decides to go back and help Goku and Vegeta. Future Mai hands him the remaining Senzu Beans and wishes him luck. Vegeta attacks Fusion Zamasu with Goku following him, and tries to hit him with some energy blasts, however Fusion Zamasu takes no damage from the attack. Fusion Zamasu creates a silhouette of his energy and fires a lightning bolt at Vegeta, causing him to crash to the ground. Goku is then hit with the same attack. With the two Saiyans defeated and knocked out, Fusion Zamasu proceeds to destroy the world around him, causing numerous amounts of natural disasters stretching around the entire planet. The civilians try to run, along with Haru & Maki, but Maki trips and falls. Before a burning pole falls on her, she is saved by Future Trunks. Future Trunks tells Future Yajirobe to take everyone to where Bulma's garage is, which is nearby. Goku and Vegeta wake up and are determined to win this battle as they both assume their Super Saiyan Blue forms again. Goku and Vegeta charge again, and Fusion Zamasu attacks with his Lightning of Absolution. The two Saiyans block the attack and keep charging, destroying Fusion Zamasu's Wall of Light by striking its core. They both try to attack Fusion Zamasu from both sides but Fusion Zamasu easily blocks their punches. Fusion Zamasu breaks both of their arms, and knocks them aside, once again using his Blades of Judgment attack. Future Trunks returns and sees Goku and Vegeta both beaten. Angry, he transforms into Super Trunks and charges at Fusion Zamasu, who uses his Blades of Judgment. Future Trunks counters the attack with his own sword, and tries to attack Fusion Zamasu with it, but his attack is blocked and he is sent plummeting to the ground. Fusion Zamasu tries to destroy Future Trunks with a giant energy attack, but Future Trunks, not wanting to give up, retaliates with a Galick Gun, putting everyone's wishes into the attack. While running, Maki sees Future Trunks' discarded sword and goes towards it. Future Trunks is slowly overpowered despite his best efforts, but Vegeta gets up and fires his own Galick Gun to help his son. Future Trunks' and Vegeta's Galick Guns eventually overpower Fusion Zamasu's attack, causing a huge explosion. Future Trunks and Vegeta soon realize that their attack only made Fusion Zamasu angry. When Fusion Zamasu fires another Lightning of Absolution, Vegeta takes the attack full-force as it was meant for Future Trunks. When Vegeta is knocked out, Fusion Zamasu prepares another Holy Wrath, but Goku appears and counters with his God Kamehameha. As Fusion Zamasu powers his attack, Goku does the same, pushing the attack back. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fusion Zamasu *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue), & Future Trunks (Super Trunks) vs. Fusion Zamasu Trivia * This is the first episode of Dragon Ball Super where soundtrack of Dragon Ball Kai can be heard. The themes used in this episode are "Super Saiyan 3" and "Reviving Majin Buu" from Dragon Ball Kai: The Final Chapters Original Soundtrack. This is similar to some episodes of Dragon Ball Z where tracks from Dragon Ball are used. Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes